


for a moment

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason why Myungsoo sometimes disappears in the middle of a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for a moment

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Woohyun gets handsy with Myungsoo during movie night with the boys.

Honestly, Myungsoo would love to concentrate on the movie they are watching—but he doesn’t even know which _The_ _Fast and The Furious_ movie they are watching, his capability to concentrate on the movie has been stolen away not long after the movie starts and instead, he concentrates on not letting out a sound from his throat, trying hard not to squirm in his seat and turns the other guys’ attention to him instead of the movie.

He regrets sitting beside of Woohyun and he regrets it even more that he is sharing a blanket with him. He probably should have sat beside anyone else but Woohyun. He can only feel grateful that they are having a movie night in their apartment instead of the theater. He stares at Woohyun, silently begging him to stop, but it’s either Woohyun is really unaware of his plea or he is just ignoring Myungsoo.

Myungsoo can’t help but wonder—why does this always happen when they are watching a movie together? No matter where it is, Woohyun always does the same thing to him.

He feels a squeeze on his thigh, no doubt Woohyun’s doing, and he bites his lip because Woohyun’s hand has been wondering around Myungsoo’s thigh for a while. Another thing Myungsoo regrets is wearing a short—it gives easier access for Woohyun to touch Myungsoo’s skin and probably gets inside Myungsoo's short.

Woohyun stares at the TV just like the other guys, but sometimes he takes a peek at Myungsoo, wanting to see his reaction of being touched. They sit on the sofa while the other guys are all sitting on the floor, them being in front of him and Myungsoo will make them unaware of what Woohyun’s doing to Myungsoo. Woohyun makes sure that the others are really focused on the movie before he moves closer to Myungsoo, he mouth closes on Myungsoo’s ear to whisper, “I’m bored.”

It’s a hint for Myungsoo that he wants to do something else other than watching a movie and Myungsoo totally gets it—but they just can’t suddenly disappear together in the middle of a movie, the others will be suspicious if they disappear together without any clear reason.

Safe under a blanket that is covering their body, Woohyun starts caressing Myungsoo’s thigh slowly, bringing up the fabric of his short so he can touch Myungsoo’s skin. In other times, in a more private time, Myungsoo really likes it. But they are with others, so even though he still likes it, he also feels an embarrassment. He wants to tell Woohyun to not go further than that, but he doesn’t want to draw attention to them.

It’s tricky.

Woohyun’s hand starts to wonder to Myungsoo’s inner thigh and Myungsoo starts to clasp his thighs tighter but it’s a little too late. Woohyun’s fast—and experienced. He has done this a lot of times, even in front of the public where it’s dangerous to be caught. And Myungsoo—even though he has experienced this several times—is still not sure on what to do in this situation. Myungsoo doesn’t mind much if it ends up with an ‘actual’ sex, but most of the times it ends up with him feeling sexually frustrated because they have no time for that after all of Woohyun’s teasing.

Myungsoo doesn’t know how Woohyun’s touches always manage to excite him, they way Woohyun is caressing him—slow and confident, giving Myungsoo tingles, making him gives up and lets Woohyun has his way.

Knowing that at this point Myungsoo wouldn’t try to resist him, Woohyun becomes more daring. He slides his hand under Myungsoo’s short, making Myungsoo almost gasps.

“How many movies are left?” Sungjong asks, suddenly, making Myungsoo feels surprised because they were so silent before.

“I don’t know, maybe 2 or 3?” Sungyeol answers and Woohyun chooses that time to move his hand to Myungsoo’s crotch area, making him gulp nervously, afraid that the others will notice.

“Can’t we switch to something else? This is boring.” Sungjong complains.

“Don’t tell me that you want to watch a horror movie.”

Woohyun is still caressing his crotch, making Myungsoo’s whole body stiffens at his touch. He tries hard to act normal because if Woohyun does anything else, Myungsoo thinks he is going to let out a sound.

“Well, that would be better than this.”

“If we watch a horror movie, Dongwoo is going to have a nightmare. If we have to switch, switch to something else.”

“How about _Game of Thrones?_ ”

“That’s not a movie.”

Woohyun’s hand finds Myungsoo’s cock and Myungsoo’s breath is caught in his throat as Woohyun starts fondling it, not even thinking about the timing. His cock has already started to harden when Woohyun’s started touching his thigh and now it gets even harder. Woohyun palms it, looking satisfied that he manages to get Myungsoo hard. Myungsoo is sweaty, feeling hot despite the of the cool air.

“How about continuing that last movie of  _Lord of The Rings_? We haven’t finished it.”

“I’m fine with it, I have been wanting to finish that.”

“What do you think, Soo?” Sunggyu suddenly asks him, making the others’ head turn to him and thank god Woohyun stops moving in time. Myungsoo’s stomach churns with nervousness, praying that he and Woohyun don’t get caught. He is so glad that he decided to cover all of their body other than their head with a blanket, if not, the others will probably realize just by looking at Woohyun’s arm position.

“I am fine with anything.” Myungsoo answers, a little too quickly, a little too fast.

“Me, too.” Woohyun chimes in, probably disappointed that he doesn’t get asked, too. Myungsoo chooses that time to get revenge, moving his hand to Woohyun’s thigh and does the same thing Woohyun does, making Woohyun sealed his lip shut.

“Okay, then.” Sunggyu says, turning to Sungyeol, “Change the CD, Sungyeol.”

“Why me?!”

“You are the closest.”

The others look to the front again, tearing their eyes away from Myungsoo and Woohyun. Myungsoo hasn’t done anything further to Woohyun but Woohyun continues right away, stroking Myungsoo’s cock in a slow pace. So, Myungsoo squeezed Woohyun’s thigh hard in an attempt to resist himself from completely giving in—even if it’s a futile attempt because Myungsoo feels like he really wants to have sex, now, but Woohyun will only make him suffer and not do anything else with him because the others are here. He should just jerk off and Woohyun _is_ currently jerking him off, but he doesn’t want to come in his short.

“I think I am going to go to bed.” Myungsoo suddenly announces, gaining everyone’s attention. He comes up with a reason, “I am sleepy and I have a schedule tomorrow.”

His schedule is in the afternoon, but well—he needs a reason.

“Oh really?”

Myungsoo nods and he silently and forcefully pushes Woohyun’s hand away while Woohyun is distracted, surprised by how Myungsoo suddenly speaks up.

“Okay, good night, Soo.”

Myungsoo stands up, pulling the blanket with him to hide his obvious bulge while leaving Woohyun with nothing to cover his. Myungsoo almost smirks when Woohyun covers his crotch area with the sofa’s pillow hastily, before the other notices. Myungsoo almost runs to his room, wanting relief as soon as possible.

He closes the door and then takes off all of his clothes. He sits on the bed and touches his own cock, starting to stroke himself, wanting to finish Woohyun’s doing by himself. He almost wants to curse his boyfriend for doing this to him. It’s not the first time Myungsoo has to jerk off himself because of Woohyun and he probably should tell Woohyun to stop groping him when they are with other people because it’s too exhausting, for Myungsoo.

The door opens and Myungsoo almost jumps to hide—being caught jerking off is too embarrassing. But it’s only Woohyun, unexpectedly following Myungsoo. So Myungsoo doesn’t do anything but continuing jerking himself off, letting Woohyun watch.

“You should lock the door.” Woohyun says, locking the door and then walks towards Myungsoo.

“Why are you coming here? The others are going to be suspicious.” Myungsoo says, stopping touching his own cock when Woohyun stands in front of him and takes over.

“I told you, I’m bored.” Woohyun says, pushing Myungsoo to the bed and then lays on his side beside Myungsoo, hand moves and then casually fondles Myungsoo’s cock, “And I think we need to finish our business.”

“Hyung, I was going to finish it by myself, you don’t have to come here.”

“You know what I want.” Woohyun says and yeah—Myungsoo knows.

“Now? When they’re just outside?”

“Well, why not?”

They haven’t told the others about their relationship, yet. They’re still hiding it and probably will keep hiding it until they can’t anymore. Myungsoo wonders how they managed to do this for months, having an intimate relationship without anyone else knowing. They have done a lot of things that could make them busted, but they’re still safe. They even had sex in a public bathroom once, in a theater’s bathroom, and no one found them. It was a thrilling experience and Myungsoo would like to go through that again, if only the risk is not so high. They will die if people find out. Not _die_ literally, but their life will be ruined.

“You need to go back quickly before they get suspicious.” Myungsoo says, barely audible as he tries to keep his volume down. He wants to have sex, too, it has been more than a week since the last time they did it. But he is still afraid, of doing it when there are people outside. When they have sex, it’s usually when there aren’t any people.

“Well, then let’s just make it quick, then.” Woohyun says, getting off the bed and moves to Myungsoo’s drawers, knowing well where Myungsoo hides their condoms and the lube. They have done it in Myungsoo’s room too many times, maybe, and sometimes in Woohyun’s room, and sometimes in somewhere else where people won’t find them. There are times when they do it in a dangerous place, but it’s mostly when they’re stressed and need an adventure or when they’re drunk.

Woohyun found them right away and Myungsoo watches as he puts on the condom and brings the lube the bed. Myungsoo doesn’t need to be told to spread his legs, he spreads them right away for Woohyun. Despite his hesitations, he is always ready to make Woohyun happy. Woohyun coats his fingers with the lube, ready to prepare Myungsoo. He settles between Myungsoo’s legs and spreads them wider, but not making it uncomfortable for Myungsoo. Cautiously, he inserts a finger to Myungsoo’s entrance and while Myungsoo mentally prepares himself for more. It doesn’t take long before Woohyun inserts a second finger, knowing that Myungsoo’s already used to one finger and can adapt to it easily.

It’s still easy for Myungsoo to keep silent as Woohyun is scissoring him, pulling and then pushing several times until Myungsoo’s muscles start to loosen up. The struggle starts when Woohyun inserts another finger, spreading Myungsoo farther. It’s not painful but sometimes it’s still uncomfortable. He doesn’t like not being able to let out a sound, especially since Woohyun actually encouraged it, but he has to be silent.

“You don’t have to be completely silent, you know.” Woohyun says, seeing Myungsoo struggling to the point having to hold his breath, “It’s just them.”

“Don’t want to risk it.” Myungsoo breathes out. Woohyun manages to rub his sweet spot, after that, making him hiss, “ _Hyung_.”

“Sorry, sorry, are you ready?” Woohyun says, a little too loudly for Myungsoo’s taste.

He nods and says, “Yes.”

He can’t wait for too long.

Woohyun grabs his cock and lines it up to Myungsoo’s hole. Woohyun pushes his cock in slowly, at first, but maybe because they don’t have a lot or time or maybe because Woohyun’s just impatient, after that he shoves all the way in. Myungsoo yelps and claws the bed, hissing again, “ _Hyung.”_

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Myungsoo tries to adjust his position with Woohyun inside him, pulling Woohyun closer to him as he wraps his legs around Woohyun. He puts his hands on Woohyun’s shoulders, making Woohyun looks at him. He likes being able to see Woohyun when they’re having an intercourse. After several seconds, Myungsoo orders, “Move, Hyung.”

Woohyun pulls out a bit before thrusting back in, hard and fast. Myungsoo gasps and he thinks he almost claws Woohyun’s back—though he has no time to check because Woohyun really doesn’t take it slow. Myungsoo thinks he is going to come in no time, cock already hard and dripping pre-cum. He strokes himself, setting the pace the same as the pace Woohyun’s fucking him. When Woohyun says they just need to do it quickly, he is not kidding.

Myungsoo bites his lips in an attempt not to let his moans come out, he bites them so hard he thinks he is going to bleed. Woohyun is already succeeding in hitting his prostate several times, sending jolts to his body and making Myungsoo’s eyes rolls back in pleasure. Woohyun’s struggling too, he is even worse than Myungsoo in trying to keep his voice down. Myungsoo’s can hear him curses several times, making Myungsoo glad that Woohyun is having so much pleasure from fucking him, but also worried that the others are going to hear.

Myungsoo’ head flies back into the pillow, his back arching when Woohyun thrusts in harder and faster. He really wants to yell out Woohyun’s name, telling Woohyun how good Woohyun is making him feel. He rocks his hips up, making it even easier for Woohyun to keep hitting his sweet spot over and over again. As the times goes on, Myungsoo finally lets out sounds—he doesn’t even moan or says Woohyun’s name, just making random noises, his eyes are fluttering and mouth hanging open.

Myungsoo’s lower stomach feels tight and he knows that he is going to come soon. But somehow he manages to hear footsteps just outside of his room, followed by Dongwoo’s voice.

“Myungsoo!”

Myungsoo whimpers and then shooting his load all over his stomach, his muscles squeezes Woohyun’s cock and making Woohyun almost gasps. Myungsoo’s vision blackens and his whole body shakes from the orgasm.

“Soo?”

Woohyun doesn’t let out any sound, but Myungsoo can see that Woohyun’s coming, too, from the ways he shuts his eyes and the flash of pleasure on his face. Woohyun is biting his lip just like how Myungsoo did as he comes.

Dongwoo’s voice dissolves as Myungsoo hears he is walking. Myungsoo can hear him telling the others, “He is not answering. I don’t think Woohyun is there.”

Woohyun rocks back and forth again, riding out his orgasm while Myungsoo’s body becomes weak under him, feeling a bliss from the orgasm he just had. It takes a minute before Woohyun finally pulls out and then flops down onto the bed. They are both gasping slowly, gathering their energy again after the quick sex, both silent. Woohyun’s hand find Myungsoo’s and then they hold each other’s hands, staring at the ceiling.

“I can’t believe you came when you hear Dongwoo’s voice,” Woohyun says, almost laughing. Myungsoo pouts and lays on his side, staring at Woohyun.

“It’s not on purpose.” Myungsoo defends. He couldn’t just hold it anymore after resisting for more than thirty minutes already, “I can’t believe that’s the first thing you say to me.”

Woohyun finally laughing for real, before scooting closer and kisses Myungsoo lips, whispering, “Thank you, it was pretty good.”

Myungsoo doesn’t know whether to pout more because it was only ‘pretty good’ or to grin because sometimes ‘pretty good’ is good enough.

“You should go back quickly.” Myungsoo chooses to say, remembering that the others are looking for Woohyun. Didn’t Woohyun say anything to them when he disappears from the living room?

“I love you.” Woohyun says, giving Myungsoo another peck before he gets up and takes the condom off his cock, discarding it to Myungsoo’s trash can before getting up.

Honestly, Myungsoo doesn’t want to let Woohyun go. He wants Woohyun to stay here. But they can’t, still unable to tell the others about their relationship and not wanting to risk the relationships within the band if they find out about it.

Myungsoo hurriedly takes Woohyun’s arm and pulls him back to the back, this time being the one who gives Woohyun a deep kiss. It’s not long, but it satisfies him enough.

“I love you, too.” He says, before letting Woohyun go again.

Woohyun smiles and ruffles his head, saying, “See you tomorrow.”

Woohyun finally walks away again, stealthily getting out of Myungsoo’s bedroom. Myungsoo flops down onto the bed once more, quietly wondering how nice it would be if they have their own space to do anything, only the two of them.


End file.
